dc_fanon_movies_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Celebrity News: New TV Shows, Is Cyrus Uy Leaving Disney Channel
Interview *Interviewer: So today we have a special guest you might know him from the hit tv show "Roy and Andy" please give a welcoming hand to my good old friend Cyrus Uy. *Applause* *Cyrus Uy: Hey guys what's up. *Fangirls cheers* *Interviewer: I'm so glad your here. *Cyrus Uy: It's so good to be here I love being here. *Interviewer: Because you get to see me. *Cyrus laughs *Cyrus Uy: Yes because I get to see you. *Interviewer: See guys he loves me. *Both laugh* *Interviewer: Anyways let's get back to the topic. *Cyrus Uy: Ok. *Interviewer: So I heard their's new shows coming to Disney. *Cyrus Uy: You are correct their are new shows coming to Disney. *Interviewer: And one of them is a martial arts show. *Cyrus Uy: Yes. *Interviewer: Why did you decide to do a martial arts show?, like what came in your mind and made you think I want to do a martial arts show. *Cyrus Uy: Well I have decided to do 2 martial arts show because I think it’s good to turn into a different direction for Disney Channel and Disney Drama. Spy Kids is an action comedy series and it did so well so I decided to make 2 martial arts series. Plus I have always wanted to do martial arts series and getting to do it now makes me happy. *Interviewer: Well I'm proud that you finally get to do what you wanted I'm sure it will be awesome. *Cyrus Uy: Thanks haha *Interviewer: So what can we expect from other shows like Turn It Up? *Cyrus Uy: Turn It Up is gonna be so good. I am really excited to see my character (Andy) going through in the series. We can expect lots of dancing and singing from Turn It Up. We would also see Andy becoming more independent and becoming his own individual as well. *Interviewer: Sounds exciting I can't wait to see it, so I heard the old shows from like 2014 are ending how do you feel about that?. *Cyrus Uy: I feel bitter sweet that the old shows are ending because it is really upsetting to see all of our favourite original shows go. For example, like Dance It Up and Roy and Andy. But there will be new shows and new shows will be just as better as the old ones. *Interviewer: I'm gonna miss Roy and Andy personally that was my favourite show. *Cyrus Uy: Mine too but it's legacy will always live on. *Both laugh* *Interviewer: So since Dance It Up and Roy and Andy got spin offs can we expect any other shows to get one too? *Cyrus Uy: We potentially could see other shows get a spin-off but right now, Disney is focusing on more original shows then a spin-off. *Interviewer: Now to get to the more interesting stuff we heard a rumour that your leaving Disney is that true we want to know all the tea. *Everybody laughs* *Cyrus Uy: Well not exactly I am doing three movie projects but I mean, I still have Turn It Up and numerous DCOM to come in 2018 and 2019 everyone needs to grow up at some point, but I think when the time is right, I will be leaving the network as I can’t stay a Disney star forever I have to break out my shell. *Interviewer: I absolutely agree 100% you go do you. *Cyrus Uy: Thank you I will. *Snaps fingers in a sassy way* *Interviewer and Cyrus laugh* *Interviewer: Awwww I'm so sad *Cyrus Uy: Why *Interviewer: Cause the interview's over *Audience awwws* *Cyrus Uy: No really I can't believe it went by that fast. *Interviewer: I know well it was so nice to see you *Cyrus Uy: It was nice to see you too *Interviewer: Thank you so much for coming *Cyrus Uy: Thank you for having me *Interviewer: I wish all the best for you in the future and with your career *Cyrus Uy: Thank you I really appreciate that *Interviewer: Oh I almost forgot *Cyrus Uy: What *Takes out Cyrus Uy's and DJ Blue's cover art for Better Night* *Cyrus has a surprised face* *Interviewer: Make sure to go buy Cyrus Uy and DJ Blue' new single Better Night which will be out on Tuesday, March 20th *Cyrus hugs the interviewer* *Everybody claps as Cyrus leaves*